A Snake's Honesty
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: A peek into the life of the Slytherins while the Golden Trio is hogging the spotlight. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco. Hogwarts and Post-Hogwarts


**Hello. I'm back in the Harry Potter fandom with a bit about Blaise. Because, golly gee, do I love that boy. I think this is less cringey than my other one, but I'm not sure. So why don't you review and tell me?**

Blaise was always alone.

Even as a child he had known he couldn't rely on his mother, and so he took charge. He learned to dress himself at the age of three, he could plan meals, make up excuses for his mother, tell lies, and even practised a few spells as a small child. His mother, most likely getting drunk in an exotic country with her newest boyfriend, was not someone who had taken measures for the safety of her son. And so, Blaise Zabini was raised mostly by his house elf, Nibby.

In first year, Blaise had been alone. He wouldn't bother writing home. After all, his mother wasn't ever home, and if he wished to talk to Nibby, he could summon her. So he remained the lonely boy who read in the corner.

Then he met Draco Malfoy. With Draco came the opportunity of good social status, and it just so happened that he began growing into his body. The once gangly little dark boy became the dashing, charismatic, witty, Italian charmer all his friends knew today. But they weren't real friends. None of them ever celebrated another's birthday, no one bothered to get to know anyone. (Except for Pansy who practically terrorised Draco for information.)

So Blaise might have been one of the most sought after, drooled over boy in Hogwarts, but inside, he was empty. Obviously he wasn't dead, so he could have a good laugh and enjoy himself, but he waited for a kindred soul.

The war came, sweeping all of his friends by their parents' sides. But Ms. Zabini was in Greece, so Blaise just hid with Nibby. Now, he was really alone. Days went by without any talk to anyone, and even Nibby would disappear for days at a time. He wouldn't bother asking. Those were the hardest days, where he longed for Draco's biting remarks, Theo's droll commentary, even Pansy's meaningless chatter.

And then one day a newspaper arrived. "WAR OVER, DARK LORD VANQUISHED". That was the headline, and when he saw it, a blissful sort of silence blanketed him. But Blaise had enough silence for a lifetime, and once society started churning again, he threw himself into it. Loud parties, social events, talks with the friends who had changed so much, he drowned out he silence.

And yet, Draco, Theo, Pansy, they had all experienced the war, and sometimes they would disappear places he couldn't follow.

Blaise was alone again. His friends' haunted memories of the war, came with a silence. Another one. But perhaps the quiet was like icy wind. It plagued him always, but he wasn't cold anymore. It was simply omnipresent, and he had learned to tune it out.

The silence was loneliness, wherever in life he encountered it. Blaise had come to terms with the fact he would be alone forever, and laughed about it with the people he knew. The ache that used to bruise his heart was there, but his heart had built a shield of frost around itself. Nothing could touch him, he was a constant, indifferent wall of icy cool.

So when he looked up from his desk at the ministry to meet his new partner, he was flabbergasted. A petite, angry little firecracker of a woman, with hair fire-bright, and eyes flaming blue, had walked in and melted the shield of winter around his heart with one look.

"Blaise Zabini, right?"

"That's me. And you're Ginny Weasley."

"You're my new partner then."

"Could be worse, Malfoy's looking for a partner as well."

She laughed, throwing her head back, and he was captivated with the rich gold tones in her hair, the millions of sun kissed freckles like stars in the sky, the dip of her collarbone, the hollow of her neck, and he knew he was doomed. This beautiful, red-hot woman would be the death of him.

"Welcome to the team, Ginny."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Blaise." She inclined her head and he smiled charmingly. This was going to be an interesting partnership. What was the rule on workplace relationships again? Blaise made a mental note to check, because whatever sort of enigma Ginny Weasley was, he was going to crack it.

Somehow Blaise knew that with this little spark around, he would never be alone again.

 **I don't know what colour Ginny's eyes are, so please don't hurt me. Please. Instead, why don't you tell me in the review you write. *winks at you***


End file.
